The Trip
by Princesses Megan and Kat
Summary: The gang gets ready for a camping trip. Oneshot. You'll laugh out loud. We swear!


**a/n:** Megan here! So me and Kat were bored on IM and we decided to write a story! Basically, we alternated on and off and wrote different parts of it until we got this...Um...Masterpiece?

Yeah. So here it is! Our...Story!

* * *

**The Trip**

"Okay Chad ready for our road trip with Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy and Ryan!" Taylor called out.

Chad nodded, and yelled back, "Let's check our supplies!". Taylor agreed and looked in the duffel bags next to her.

"Okay!" Taylor called out. "We've got bug spray, tanning oil, toilet paper, food, water, 6 tents ...blankets, pillows, cameras ...Chad!" Taylor called out. "Did you pack the condoms!"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot," Chad replied, going into his side table drawer and pulling out a cardboard box. "I got the two hundred pack. Ya know, just in case." Taylor nodded.

"Better hope we don't run out. Ryan and Sharpay are rather fiesty," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Chad stroked his chin for a second. "Yeah, you're right. I'll bring some back-up," he said, going in his closet and pulling out another larger box. He held it up and smiled at Taylor.

She smiled back. "That's better."

"I told you guys I'm straight!" Ryan yelled, hearing Chad and Taylor. They rolled their eyes, Chad replying:

"Dating your sister doesn't count!" he yelled. Troy and Gabriella snickered as they entered the room.

"Dating Sharpay?" Troy whispered to her, "Personally I still count that as gay. Sharpay might now be a g--great person! She's awesome!" Troy said unenthusiastically, noticing Sharpay standing behind him.

"Why thank you, Troy," Sharpay said, placing a hand over her heart. She obviously hadn't heard everything. "I knew that deep down you liked me."

Troy turned to Gabriella. "Very, very, deep down, maybe," he whispered to her. She did her best to hold in a giggle.

"What was that, Troy?" Sharpay asked, over-hearing. Troy turned to her, smiling, as she picked at her nails.

"Oh, Sharpay, we were just talking about what a wonderful person you are."

She smiled at him. "Wow. You are just full of compliments today!" she said, beaming.

"Oh!" Gabriella raised her hand, feeling left out. "I think you really do look like a Shar Pei!" she smiled.

Sharpay glared. "Come on Gabriella," Troy forced a smile on, "Let's go out side where there aren't any sharp objects."

"I'll still get you!" Sharpay yelled as Troy and Gabriella walked out the door quickly.

Troy sighed as he put his hand around Gabriella's shoulders. "Not a smart idea there, Montez."

She shrugged. "Sorry. It just kind of, slipped out. Ya know. Like a hiccup. I couldn't control it."

Troy sighed again and sat on a bench while Gabriella sat down next to him.

"I think your tent should come in between mine and Sharpay's." Gabriella said quietly. "Security purposes."

"You're afraid she's going to stab you?" Troy joked.

"No, of course not!" she giggled. "That'd be silly! I'm afraid she'll come and steal my oddly shaped powder blue spoon." she said quite seriously. Troy started to laugh, but realized Gabriella's stare and shut up.

"So," Troy started. "Do you ...like rubber bands? I mean boy bands! I mean helping hands! I mean cows!"

"...Cows doesn't ryhme with bands." Gabriella pointed out.

"Well, that's what I meant," Troy said, shrugging. "Cows. They're cool, right?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. I mean, I prefer them over Sharpay," she pointed out.

"Why is it always Sharpay?" Troy asked, standing up, his arms waving. "Sharpay this, Sharpay that! You love her, don't you!"

"Who does Gabi love?" Ryan asked, coming over to them with a box of supplies.

Troy crossed his arms and glared at Gabriella. "Your sister."

"Damn you, Gabi! You can't have her!" Ryan yelled, dropping the box he had been carrying.

"What?" Gabriella stuttered. "I don't love Sharpay!" she protested.

"Yes, you do!" Ryan insisted. "Fine! If you want to have her, take her! Troy! Do you want to make out and be gay!" he yelled, even though Troy was a foot away.

"Yes I do Ryan!" Troy screamed. They started kissing. And Gabriella took out her spoon...And tried to throw it over the moon with Troy's cow.

* * *

**a/n:** The end! Wow, aren't we cool kids?

Okay. So read and review...

Don't be mean.


End file.
